Season 5
Season 5 is the fifth season of JayGT. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Mike served as main judges. Fresh, Saf, TBA, and TBA will be side judges. This season was the first full season to not have side judges vote for Instant Saves. Episodes Auditions *Episode 501 *Episode 502 *Episode 503 *Episode 504 *Episode 505 *Episode 506 *Episode 507 *Episode 508 *Episode 509 *Episode 510 Accepted Acts Vote to get acts into the Top 80 or not. Y = Yes, M = Maybe, X = No 116 acts. 26 must go. Bonus acts are included in this vote. Dance Groups *Future Funk, Dance Duo (M M M Y) *Danyavaad & The Shimmy Sisters, Band and Belly Dancers (M M M M) *Kaya and Sadie, Belly Dancers (Y X Y M) *Da Maniacs, Dance Group (Y Y X M) *Style Proz Crew, Dance Group (Y M M M) Solo Dancers *Fafo, Dancer (M M M M) *Phil Trau, Tap Dancer (M M M M) Danger Acts *SwingShift Side Show, Sideshow Performers (Y M Y X) *Max Winfrey, Knife Thrower/Juggler (M M M M) Acrobats *The Amazing Amy, Meth Addict (Y X M Y) *Sky Sirens, Trapeze Artists (X M M Y) Novelty Acts *Joe Menchetti, Speed Eater (Y Y M X) *Darren Finizio, AGT Wiki Ruiner (Y Y X X) *Eric Koloski, Yo-Yoer (M Y X Y) Male Vocalists *Paul Safy Jr., Singer (M M M M) *Aisea Poulivaati, Singer and Pianist (M M M M) *Justin Hopkins, Singer and Pianist (M M M M) *Blake Henderson, Singer and Guitarist (M M M Y) *Cam Hodges, Singer and Guitarist (M M M M) Female Singers *Nina Mojares & Legit, Singer and Dance Group (M M M M) Instrumentalists *Kent Jenkins, PVC Instrumentalist (Y Y X X) *Maestro Alexander Bui, Pianist (M M M M) Bands *Main Squeeze Orchestra, Accordion Band (M M M M) *Iron Horse, Rockabilly Band (M M M M) *ShaeLaurel, Band (M M M M) Top 80 *Ring Masters, Dancers (Y Y Y Y) *Wreckless, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *The South Philly Vikings, Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *Anna and Patryk, Ballroom Dancers (Y M Y Y) *Strikers All Stars, Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *Mona Sampath Dance Company, Bollywood Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *Kruti Dance Academy, Indian Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *Popping Kyle, Dancer (Y Y Y .) *Rudi Macaggi, Danger Acrobat (Y Y Y .) *Twisted Trystan & Krystan, Sideshow Performers (Y Y Y .) *Jeremy Vanschoonhoven, Stunt Biker (Y Y Y .) *The Strong Man, Strongman (Y Y Y .) *AscenDance, Rock Climbing Dancers (Y Y Y .) *Team X-Pogo, Pogo Stunt Team (Y Y Y .) *Maricar, Burlesque Painter (Y Y Y .) *Hepsfury & Perego Live, Projector Controller and Dancer (Y Y Y .) *Jeffrey Vinokur, Dancing Mad Scientist (Y Y Y .) *Pizza Patt, Pizza Dough Juggler (Y Y Y .) *Taylor Mathews, Singer/Guitarist (Y Y Y .) *CJ Dippa, Rapper and Dancer (Y Y Y .) *Prince Poppycock, Opera Singer (Y Y Y .) *Carlos Aponte, Opera Singer (Y Y Y .) *Alice Tan Ridley, Singer (Y Y Y .) *Debra Romer, Singer and Guitarist (Y Y Y .) *Jackie Evancho, Opera Singer (Y Y Y .) *Bert & Frannie Davis & The Muttley Crew, Dog Act (Y Y Y .) *Pup, Dog and Singing Owner (Y Y Y .) *Jia-Yi He, Harmonica Player (Y Y Y .) *Lindsey Stirling, Hip-Hop Violinist (Y Y Y .) *Antonio Restivo, Fire Performer Magician (Y Y Y .) *Michael Grasso, Magician (Y Y Y .) *Chipps Cooney, Comedy Magician (Y Y Y .) *Dan Sperry, Magician (Y Y Y .) *Doogie Horner, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y .) *Mrs. Hughes, Stand-up Comedienne (Y Y Y .) *Austin Anderson, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y .) *Gentlemen of NUCO, Band (Y Y Y .) *Bhangra Empire, Indian Folk Dance Group (Y M Y Y) *Ms. Donna, Samoan Knife Thrower (M Y Y Y) *Danger Committee, Danger Group (Y Y M Y) *Nick Pike, Juggler (M Y Y Y) *Paul Bunyan Lumberjack Show, Lumberjack Group (M Y Y Y) *Polina Volchek, Acrobat (Y X Y Y) *Jayna Lee, Strongwoman (M Y Y Y) *New Directions Veterans Choir, Vocal Group (Y Y M Y) *PLUtonic, Vocal Group (Y Y M Y) *Christina and Ali, Vocal Duo (Y M Y Y) *NU Covenant, Gospel Group (Y Y M Y) *Hannibal Means, Singer/Pianist (Y M Y Y) *Simeon Mulder, Pianist (Y Y M Y) *MURRAY, Magician (Y Y M Y) *Studio One Young Beast Society, Dance Group (Y M Y M) *RNG, Dance Group (Y Y M M) *Naishon Jones, Dancer (Y Y M M) *Ryan Rodriguez, Dancer (M M Y Y) *Booker Forté, Dancer (M M Y Y) *Michael Lipari & Ashleigh Dejon, Aerialists (M M Y Y) *Dylan Plummer, Jump Roper (M M Y Y) *Ronith, Indian Actor and Impressionist (Y M M Y) *Erin Barylski, Splits Painter (M M Y Y) *Sumo Champs, Sumo Wrestlers (Y M M Y) *Rick Smith Jr., Card Thrower (M Y Y M) *Mark Hayward, Marshmallow Catcher (M Y Y M) *Luigi, Singer and Guitarist (M M Y Y) *Kevin Colis, Singer and Guitarist (M M Y Y) *Cody Joe Tillman, Singer and Guitarist (Y M M Y) *April Lane, Singer (Y M M Y) *Kristina Young, Singer (M M Y Y) *Harmonica Pierre, Harmonica Player (Y Y M M) *Frankie Elliston, Magician (M M Y Y) *William Scott Anderson, Magician (Y Y M M) *The Strange Familiar, Band (Y M Y M) Eliminated *Stacy Weaver, Singer (X X X .) *Jenna Adora Somar, Singer (X X X .) *Sponjetta Parrish, Singer (X X X .) *MAS, Belly Dancer (Y X X X) *Tom Zemke, Singer and Dancer (M X X X) *Jason Dowty, Singer (X M X X) *Northwest Dance & Acro, Dance Group (M M X X) *Jilla, Fire Dancer (X M M X) *Chip Townsend & Team Chip, Martial Artists (M M X X) *Sally Cohn, Hand Whistler (M X M X) *California Twang, Vocal Duo (M M X M) *Kung Fu Heroes, Martial Artists (M Y X X) *Connor Doran, Indoor Kite Flyer (M Y X X) *Arthur Nakane, One Man Band (M X Y X) *The Hot Shot Tap Dancers, Tap Dancing Group (Y M X M) *Anthony Lucia, Trick Roper (M M Y X) *Mary Ellen, Singer and Pianist (M X M Y) *Elaine Terranova, Singer and Dancer (Y X M M) *The Spellbinder, Magician (M X M Y) Top 36 *Haspop, Dancer Mike *ArcAttack, Technological Band Cards *Fighting Gravity, Blacklight Dance Group Jay *Michael Grimm, Singer/Guitarist Smack Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons